


John's Bad Day

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Hart is having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Bad Day

To say that John was having a bad day would be an understatement. He was deep in The Hub tied to a chair. Normally being tied up would make him hard, but Jack had tied him up with plain twentieth century rope that cut into his skin.

The small room smelt of damp and mold, a single light bulb hang from the ceiling casting a sickly yellow glow.

'Are you going to tell me what I want to know?' Jack said as he prowled around like a cat in braces. He might have been trying for menacing, but John just thought it was sexy. He did enjoy hate sex after all.

John rolled his eyes. 'Let me think about it... No.'

'Are you sure?'

'What are you going to do? Fuck the information out of me?' John said hopefully. Even though Jack had made his feelings quite clear, John had a blaster burn on his shoulder to prove, he was nothing if not an optimists.

Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. 'That wouldn't be much of a torture now would it?'

'Torturing again are we?' John said with a smirk. 

'Not me.'

Jack walked over to a door and stuck his head out of it. 'Ianto. He's all yours.'

John burst out laughing. 'That's your big plan? What's Eye-Candy going to do dust me until I talk?'

Jack grinned and for just a moment John blood ran cold. 'You'll see.'

Ianto walked into carrying a sliver tray with two tall cups on top of it. He handed one cup to Jack and as Jack took a drink the room was filled with the spicy scent of his pheromones.

Ianto stopped in front of John and sat the tray on the floor. John peered into the cup and saw a dark brown liquid.

'What's in the cup? Some kind of truth serum?' John asked.

Ianto rolled his eyes as he picked up the cup. 'Of course not that would ruin the taste.' 

'Taste of wh...' John was cut off by Ianto sticking his finger in the cup and then sticking it in John mouth.

It might have been just a drop but by Goddess it was the most glorious drop, a heady nutty flavor gave way to chocolate. As the liquid slid down his throat John felt his cock harden.

Ianto took his finger out of John's mouth and moved the cup back and forth and John's eyes followed it. Ianto smirked. 'If you tell us what we want you can have more coffee.'

Later that night John was inside his spaceship. It was in orbit above Earth. He walked into the control and was met by his second-in-command Gurl. Gurl was a Kasian, a humanoid with he head of a snake.

Gurl's scales were red and yellow, his eyes were black.

'What that?' Gurl asked as he pointed at the thermos John was holding.

'Just a souvenir.'

'Expensive? Important?'

'Nah. Just coffee.' John left out the part about it being the best coffee he had ever had. He might trust Gurl with his ship, but that didn't mean he trusted him with his coffee. He had big plans for the coffee.

Speaking of big plans he left Gurl and walked to his sleeping quarters holding a thermos as if it was something delicate. He had given up his information, but at least he had his prize, a thermos full of that sweet elixir known as Eye-Candy's coffee.

John popped the button on his trousers as he made his way to his bed. It was a water foam mattress large enough for four people. He pulled his half-hard cock out of his trousers and gave it a stroke.

He sat his coffee down on the table made of light by his bed and laid down on the bed. Pulling out a tube of lube he slicked up his cock until it was hard. He reached over and took a sip of coffee as he stroked himself. He thought about turning on 3-d porn but decided against it, he was nothing if not imaginative.

He closed his eyes and pictured Eye-Candy. He was wearing a gray suit with a red shirt and tie. John grinned, what he wouldn't give to rip those period clothes off Eye-Candy and bury himself balls deep inside him.

John took a another sip of coffee as he pictured Eye-Candy wrapping his lips around John deep red cock head. He could already feel his orgasm building. 

Another sip of coffee and John cried out as he came. He stroked himself until his soft. Laying back against his bed he was already thinking of ways to get more coffee.

Several days later Ianto was waken up by someone standing in his bedroom. Despite what Owen said he did not in fact sleep under Jack's desk curled in a little ball. He reached under his pillow and pulled out the gun he kept there. 

Turning on the lamp by his bed he stared at John.

'What the hell?!' Ianto said as he cocked the hammer of his gun. John didn't appear to be a threat, he was just standing in the middle of the room holding a thermos, but Ianto was going to take any chances.

'Put that away before you hurt someone, namely me,' John said.

'What do you want.'

'Out of coffee,' John said as he held up his thermos.

'Seriously? You broke into my flat just to ask for more coffee?'

'It seemed like a good idea. Just so you know I'm not leaving until I get some.'

Ianto sighed. 'Okay. If I make you more coffee will you leave?'

'Of course.'

Ianto got out of bed still holding his gun. He made his way to his kitchen and started up his coffee machine. Soon the scent of coffee filled his flat. He felt John press himself against his back.

'Oh Eye-Candy. I'd fuck you for that coffee.'

'Please don't. Speaking of fucking, that better be your sword poking me in the leg?'

'Oh it is. It's very impressive. Want to polish it?'

Ianto could almost feel John's smirk. 'I swear to God if your cock leaves your trousers I will shoot in the arm and dump this coffee down the sink.' 

'Fine. Just hurry up.'

'You can't rush perfection.'

After the coffee was made Ianto poured into John's thermos and John left. After John left Ianto tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't.

It was going to be a bad day.


End file.
